Schooled Chapter
by racerchickjr01
Summary: The replaced one of Changed 1 and 2


_**Hey Vampire academy was sup? I know I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to but please bare with me. I'll try to update new chapters this whole week and as you know I have to rewrite my chapters as I try to find my flash drive. I'm sorry but once I find it this will be replaced but luckly I have a pretty good memory of which chapters were about what so there won't be such a big diference. REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE BOOKS (ONLY RICHELLE MEAD DOES **__**L )**_

**Chapter Seven: Schooled L**

**After me and Adrian had "Fun" we headed hand in had towards the nearby café or I guess you would call it common area. I wearing a yellow spring dress while Adrian wore a tight black polo with jeans and black shoes. Me my hair down covering the bites Adrian had given me from getting a little to excited and him with his messy on purpose hair do.**

**We finally reached Christian and Lissa at a small table. Lissa with a bag in her hand and Christian's hand in the other.**

"**Whatcha got there?" I asked peeking over at the bag and quickly reaching it.**

"**Hey," Lissa said removing the bag from my reach. "not yet."**

"**Awww. Come on seriously?" I whined.**

**Lissa laughed. "Sorry. Did you guys have fun?"**

**I nodded.**

"**You have no idea," Adrian laughed.**

"**Please save me the details," Christian moaned.**

"**Okay," Adrian said smiling.**

"**Well what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.**

"**Well I was actually wanting to watch a movie," Lissa said.**

"**Great! I've been dying to see one," I smiled.**

**We all headed towards the movie theater area which was pretty damn nice. Once we walked in I heard the sounds of hooves and gun shots and screaming cowboys. **

**Crap.**

**Dimitri turned around and looked at us.**

"**Sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here," I said. "Come on guys lets go to another one."**

"**No it's okay, I was just finishing," Dimitri was suddenly inches in front of me near the door. "It's okay Roza."**

**I heard Adrian growl and push me back into his chest putting a protective arm around me. Dimitri growled in return.**

"**Bye Dimika," I hissed calling me by my old nickname was low. Two could play at that game.**

**First he looked at me surprise by hearing his nickname as well. I smiled and turned heading towards the couch and plopping down. I patted the space besides me not caring if Dimitri had left or not.**

**Adrian cocked an eyebrow but sat down besides me. I rested my legs on his lap and relaxed.**

"**What movie our we watching?" I asked.**

"**Equipped, I heard it was really good."**

**I looked towards Christian who was looking at me with intense eyes. I turned when I heard someone walk through the door and come in front of the screen.**

"**Miss. Hathaway?" A guardian I haven't seen before asked.**

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**The queen has asked for your present right now," the guardian walked out not turning to see if I followed.**

**I looked at Adrian nervously and headed for the guardian. I felt fingers intertwine with mine.**

"**Your coming?" I asked.**

"**Of course, I wouldn't just send my girlfriend into the great shark without me," Adrian placed a hand on his chest acting hurt.**

**I laughed as we headed towards the bitch queen's hell hole.**

**Once we reached the great big doors I let go of Adrian's hand.**

"**What do you think your doing?" Adrian asked.**

"**Well your aunt will kill me if she sees us holding hands," I whispered.**

"**Rose," Adrian whispered, leaning down to my ear. "I don't care what the as whole thinks."**

**Adrian grabbed my hand and we headed inside.**

**We walked down the long aisle of a long red carpet towards Tatiana who was dressed in a gray skirt with a white blouse. Once we reached her she sneered.**

"**Miss. Hathaway you are to leave the immediately," Tatiana hissed.**

"**What?" I asked. "Why?"**

"**Because you left and dropped out of school. Our are no longer welcomed here," Bitch said. "Leave now."**

"**No," Adrian said drawing the attention of his aunt.**

"**What?" She asked astonished.**

"**I said no."**

"**How dare you****¾"**

"**She's staying here as **_**my**_** guest. And she can stay here as long as she want to," Adrian said coldly. "Aunty."**

"**I will NOT have a BLOOD WHORE STAY HERE!" She pointed to my neck that was now exposed. I blushed and covered my neck once more.**

"**DO NOT CALL HER A BLOOD WHORE!" I have never ever seen Adrian mad before and to tell the truth he kind of scared me like this. "She will be staying here with me weather you like it or not," Adrian said calming down. "Or we'll just go somewhere where you'll never find **_**me or her**_** again."**

**I swear I would have been blasted alive if Mrs. Bitch had lazar eyes. She looked really pissed but then she smiled which was worse.**

"**Fine, she can stay…on one condition." **

"**Anything your highness," I admit I was kind of sucking up but I kind of need her on my side right now if I wanted to stay.**

"**She takes her private lessons once more…with Mr. Belikov."**

**I felt my face drain of all blood. "What?"**

"**Your highness I could teach her," Alberta stepped forward and I hadn't notice that we were surrounded by guardians. Then again there job was to be here but not be here.**

"**No! She is to take lessons from guardian Belikov starting today. Now leave. All of you. I'll be seeing you later Miss. Hathaway."**

"**Not likely Aunty," Adrian said while dragging me away from an opened mouthed Queen.**

**Once we were outside I sat down on my heels and put my hands in my head and heard someone come outside. I looked up to find the one and only…**

**Dimitri.**

"**Rose, we have practice and seven. Don't be late," He said as he walked off.**

**I groaned. "Your coming with me right?"**

"**I'm sorry love, I have something to do but if you want I can skip it and go with you," Adrian said.**

**I shook my head. "It's okay, I don't want you missing anything for me."**

**Adrian bent down in front of me and put both of his hand on each side of my face. "Rose, I would miss anything for you."**

**I smiled and kissed on the lips. "I think I can survive one lesson with him along. Go do your important thing."**

**Adrian smiled and kissed me back. "Kick his ass."**

**I laughed. "I'll make sure of it."**

**I got up bringing Adrian with me.**

"**So what do you want to do?" I asked.**

"**I have a couple ideas," Adrian whispered looking down at me.**

**I smiled as we headed back to our room. At a moment crisis like this it was a great time for anything.**

**I got up from bed and left Adrian there sleeping. I smiled and kissed his head and headed towards the bathroom. First I fix my ruffled hair and changed into work out cloths and dreaded walking out the door and to the gym.**

**Once reaching the gym I noticed I was alone telling me guardian Belikov was late. I dropped my gym bag on the floor and started doing some warm ups with the 'dolls'.**

**First giving one a hard kick and then stabbing the next in the chest.**

"**You have to aim higher," Some one whispered behind me. I saw hand go on mine and positioned the stake right at the heart. "Unless you would want an angry vampire on your heels."**

**I moved from under Dimitri's arms and head toward the seats. "I've fought in the real world before. I know how to do things."**

"**You have," Dimitri whispered.**

**I smiled. "Don't you remember some certain ones tried to kill me on your command."**

"**Roza, I told you.."**

"**And now I'm telling you to not call me by that name," I hissed. "So what are we starting with."**

"**Running," He smirked.**

**I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. "I hate running."**

"**Then finish your laps fast."**

**I glared at him and ran around the gym. The track was inside which was nice. I could hear him running behind me but he stayed his distance.**

"**I'm beating you Comrade," I laughed. I knew he wouldn't dare come any closer to me.**

**Suddenly I felt my hair flip and Dimitri was in front of me. I hissed and stopped running into his chest. **

**Damn he still had his super speed.**

**I tried to move away but he only wrapped his arms around me holding me there.**

"**Let me go," I hissed.**

**He smiled flashing his fangs. "No," I felt his soft lips press against mine and I resisted to kiss him back. Once he saw that I wasn't going to respond he growled and kissed me harder pressing me more against him.**

**Then he did something that broke my balance. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip and then ask to come inside. I was shocked to find that I had opened my mouth and could feel his tongue touching mine. I felt his tongue retreat into his mouth while taking mine with it.**

**He groaned and bent down taking me with him. He laid me on the floor and started kissing down my neck. I suddenly felt his fangs on my neck grazing it. I small whimper came out and I felt him smiled.**

"**Like that?" he asked doing it again.**

**A sudden feeling came between my thighs and I realized it was Dimitri. I moaned and started to move against him making him growl and pick up my rhythm.**

_Rose are you out yet?_

**I felt Lissa send me a message making me step out of the trance I was under. I pushed Dimitri hard off me. He seemed confused and looked down. I could see the bulge in his paint and slapped him across the face.**

"**Don't you ever try that again," I hissed and got up, heading towards my gym bag.**

"**Then don't respond Roza," Dimitri smiled.**

**I glared at him and headed out of the gym and towards Lissa. I don't know what just happened back there and to be honest I had to tell Adrian about it and soon.**

**Or Dimitri was going to do something rash and I knew I wasn't going to like it.**

**He guys this is my total new chapter and I'm sorry that it's going to be replaced when I find my flash drive but I'll save it as it's own later if you guys like it that much.**

**I don't know when I'm going to write more and seriously if you want me to update this whole week I kind of need more Reviews. So please don't hesitate to after. Give me your thoughts and comments. Remember these are similar to the ones on my flash drive so they still go with the story and it won't be a big difference when these are not there anymore. So please REVIEW if you won't me to post more up! :D thanks!**


End file.
